Heroes Of Olympus: The House Of Hades
by Courtneeeey
Summary: This is my version of the House of Hades, the next book in the Heroes of Olympus series. Hope you like!


**Hiya everyone! **

**So this is my version of the House of Hades, after reading the Mark of Athena I just had to write one! Rick, well he's mean and left us with an even bigger cliffhanger than last time. lyk srsly dude. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

Nico

Nico couldn't believe how little luck they actually had. First, he had gone searching for the Doors of Death, being the son of the Hades he didn't mind being in the Underworld, but got trapped by two fashion crazy giants, in a bronze jar with _very_ little oxygen. He'd given up any hope of being rescued.

Once he was finally out, he realized his friends had actually fought the giants, then to top it all off, Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus or were stilling falling, he wasn't sure.

Nico had no words to describe that place, he didn't even what to think about it. Think of the worst most scariest thing ever, it was probably down there. He kinda felt bad about every monster he killed sending them to that dark place. He now understood why Kronos wanted out of that pit last year.

If any other demigod could make it out alive like he did, it was Percy and Annabeth, together they were a deathly couple of power.

Nico pushed all those thoughts and worries to the back of his mind, he promised Percy he'd lead them to Hades' House and that's exactly what he was going to do.

No pressure.

After seeing nothing but darkness for so long, the sun light was hurting his eyes. So he looked at the ship instead, it was a real war machine, it had magical oars on either side of the ship that apparently could turn into spears, it was about 200 feet long with a bronze hull, a sail that fluttered in the day time breeze, at the top of the mast was the head of a dragon. It might of just been Nico, but he swore the dragon was watching them.

"What now?" mutterted Piper, she looked pretty shaken up.

No one spoke. Nico too a deep breath in, leaning on his blade. "We close the Doors and save our friends." he said simply.

Ladies and gentlemen that was Nico trying to be a leader by stating the damn obvious.

He felt like punching himself, he wasn't a leader. He'd never gone a proper quest with demi-gods. It had always been him by himself. The way he liked it.

"I really don't like Dirt Face." muttered Leo blankly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You'd think after being asleep for centuries she'd be less cranky." muttered Jason.

Leo nodded. "Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Nico managed a small smile as he watched the landscape of Rome disappear. It was nice to have fresh air after being trapped for so long. If he ever met Gaia face to face he would happy slap her with a rock.

"She's not going to make it easy is she?" sighed Hazel. "We have to prepare for the worse."

Frank nodded with watery eyes. "6 teenage demi-gods and war-craze styr up against Mother Earth and her children."

"Should be fun." said Piper miserably.

"Isn't it always?" grinned Jason forcefully.

They were trying to keep it together, but it looked like it would take awhile for it to sink in. They were gone.

Soon, everyone went their separate ways dazed in grief and sadness. It was only him and Hazel left on the quarterdeck when the sun finally set.

That's when Hazel couldn't hold it together anymore.

"Don't cry." Nico said rubbing her shoulders. You see, Nico had brought Hazel back to life when he went looking for his real sister Bianca. Who actually decided she wanted to be reborn, so she was gone. Forever.

He cared about Hazel a lot, she was his little sister. Well technically she was about 80 but Nico tried to forget that.

Hazel sobbed, "Tartarus Nico, they're in Tartarus. You, you were in Tartaru-"

Nico groaned, cutting Hazel off. He really didn't like talking about that place, they things he saw down there. "I know, -he paused- Percy and Annabeth can do this, I know they can."

"You were right," she muttered. "About Percy being the most powerful demi-god you've ever met, I think so too. But is that enough?" she cried. Wiping a tear for her cheek.

"Only time will tell." Nico said, though he was sure that was a line from some movie he once saw. Hazel didn't need to know about that.

"What would Percy say if he saw you crying about this."

Hazel cracked a small smile "He'd tell me to stop and give me a hug."

"Exactly."

"But, the Doors, they're guarded by Gaia's most powerful forces, not to mention it's their home turf. The gods don't even go near that place. Dad doesn't even go near it. What if they get attacked? What if Annabeth's ankle gets worse? What if they get separated?"

She stared up at him, Nico was short but Hazel was luckily even shorter. Her eyes were so full of doubt it hurt him to look at them. "I don't know Hazel." he mumbled.

She sniffled. "I don't know either Nico."

Hazel had told him to go rest, he was going to argue but ironically, after being in a sleep like state for the past week he was tired. So he set about adventuring slowly around the ship, he found 8 cabins, the only spare ones were of course, Percy's and Annabeth's, which only reminded him they were gone and _where_ they'd gone.

He found the lounge and lay down on one of the comfy recliners, he placed his blade in the sword holder and watched the enchanted walls that showed Camp Half-Blood, the beach, the forest, the strawberry fields and the cabins. He'd spent a short period of time there, he didn't call it home. Truthfully he didn't have a home.

He closed his eyes and almost instantly darkness consumed him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HOO of PJO series, nope. **

**So tell me what you think? Whose other POV do you think I should do? If you have any ideas or thoughts you'd like to share please leave a review. (omg that sounded so formal el oh el) **

**TILL NEXT TIME MY MINIONS ;)**


End file.
